This training program will provide a pathway directing medically trained individuals toward a successful research career in academic otolaryngology. Research experience and training will be available at two levels. At the first level, medical students will perform short (3 month duration) research projects designed to stimulate a general interest in research and a specific interest in otolaryngologic research questions. At the second level, residents selected for the 7-year "Advanced Physician Scholars Program" will be given the opportunity to perform research in depth, in a contiguous two-year period, free of clinical responsibilities. The block research period will generally take place after the surgical internship. It is expected that the research block will provide the individual with a "home laboratory" in which they will continue their investigations with emphasis on increasing their research skills and grant writing experience by competing for small grants for additional funding throughout their subsequent 4 years of clinical training. Attendance at the weekly research meetings and the biweekly combined research seminars between Washington University and the Central Institute for the Deaf, for the involved medical students and all Advanced Scholars, prior to, during, and following the block research time, will additionally provide a "research culture" in which they will continue to be immersed throughout the 7-year program. Such long-term mentoring will provide strong support for successful research career development. These two levels of training provide an opportunity to guide talented and highly motivated individuals toward academic faculty positions, in which they can combine their clinical and research expertise. The specific aim of the program is to train individuals so they can compete successfully for individual NIH-sponsored research awards, such as the Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award, thereby encouraging a sustained and productive research career.